


【EC】A Brighter Future/另一种未来

by Patronus_Stag



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik was shown what would have happened if there's no DoFP, It's New Year's Eve, Lovely woolen hat, M/M, Retirement of the two mutant leaders, The Xavier Mansion has been turned into a museum, They live in a cozy flat now., and Charles wanted to pay a visit with Erik, charles can walk, post-XMA, 原作向, 当代时间线-2016年末
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronus_Stag/pseuds/Patronus_Stag
Summary: ——没错，他们退休了，就像寻常的老年人一样。Charles向Erik展示了一个更为黑暗的未来，那里“牙签猫耳男”没有造访。他们在新年前夕回到了温切斯特的大宅。战争的威胁无法被一劳永逸地消除，但只要热爱和平的人们还保持警醒，它便不会有可乘之机。





	

*

    “像我们这样的人一般可不会有平静的退休生活，Charles。” 戴着老花眼镜的万磁王，或是Erik正靠在床头，悉悉索索地翻过了一页报纸。  
    “的确是这样。” Charles轻快地同意道。他像寻常老头儿一样穿着一件宽松柔软的深蓝色晨衣，正翘着脚窝在床尾的扶手椅里，手里拿着新一期的《行为与大脑科学》*。

    Erik在宽大的床垫上伸展了一下四肢，冬日脆生生的阳光正从窗外照进来。  
    “有时我寻思着如果死在过去某一场战役之中会不会是更好的选项，就不会像现在这样，几十年后无所事事的两把老骨头。” 他冲着自己身上的装束（同款的晨衣，不过是铁灰色）皱了皱眉。  
    Charles转过了头来。  
    漫长的岁月里他们有过无数次的对视，但每次看进那双出奇清澈的眼眸时，Erik总忍不住在内心惊叹自然的造物。  
    蓝眼睛定定地看着他。

  
    “你还记得73年的时候，我们在五角大楼？”  
    “哦，你带着Pietro和那个有牙签的猫耳男一起潜入五角大楼那次，怎么？”  
    “其实我当时并没有来——”  
    Erik从报纸里抬起了头。  
    “——至少在原本的时空里是这样。”读心者不紧不慢地说完了后半句话。

    Erik扬起了半边眉毛。  
    “我不知道你在那边是怎么逃脱的，Erik。Logan没有目击现场，只是某天，毫无预警地，电视与各大报纸的头条就已经铺天盖地——五角大楼发生越狱。”  
    Erik拨弄起自己的手指，他等着Charles的下文，而后者显然也足够默契。  
    “在那个世界，我们花在与彼此的争斗的时间要长得多。哨兵计划没有被终止，并酿成了可怕的混乱与灾难……那是个太长的故事了，很多部分难以付诸言语。我可以直接展示给你看，当然，那是你愿意的话。”  
    Erik点了点头。  
    Charles放下手中的杂志，但没有下一步动作，只是将目光锁定在他身上。

    磁控者感到一股温柔而不可拒绝的推力在他意识中游走，他一直不怎么适应这个。（好吧，没谁会喜欢自己的脑子里有别人）但他很快放松下来，顺着Charles的引导步入凭空升腾起的迷离轻雾，沉入读心者正在创建的记忆投射。

 

  
*

 

……

    宾夕法尼亚大街上，总统府邸的入口处堆满了鲜花。连续两任总统为变种人刺杀的事实终于崩断了民众心中的红线。愤怒而悲伤的人群涌上街道。巨大的海报上印着面目狰狞的怪物，下面Mutant and Proud的大字被鲜黄的油漆喷上一个淋漓的叉。  
    刚刚宣誓就职的副总统对于哨兵计划仍然持谨慎态度，但沸腾的民意已经飞速传到了参众两院，发展第一代哨兵的法案在几个月后通过投票，甚至在被白宫否决后以三分之二多数强行通过。一位发表支持变种人言论的议员被嘘下了台，而市中心的围墙上几乎立刻就出现了他的丑化肖像。  
    是的，人类从未如此团结。但误解与恐惧带来的团结从来无法引向真正的和平。

      
    与变种人相关的暴力急剧增加，Charles在某次演讲中试图呼吁冷静，话音未落台下迎面飞来的一只鞋子从他头侧堪堪掠过。  
    魔形女被击毙的消息见诸报端，而几个月后他们才意识到她在现场只是被击昏，而事实上被秘密送往了Trask工业的试验台。

    第一代哨兵的内部展示会上，几个变种人被带到舞台中央。Logan远远地看着他们在机器人的攻击下逐渐无力招架。坐席上衣冠楚楚的相关官员和企业家们满意的神情与掌声让他觉得自己仿佛在观看古罗马的角斗表演，但他明智地将亮爪的冲动和内心作呕藏在了墨镜和紧握的拳头之后。  
也许是相克的能力，性格或是别的什么东西，Erik一直与Logan合不来，但当前他对这位发型可笑的男士身体中流淌的怒火可以说是感同身受。

    “教授，这也是为了你学生与教职工安全的考虑，您可以将这理解为——”面前的政府探员略作停顿，想要寻找一个恰当的词汇，“——某种消防设施。”  
    “抱歉，这个提议是不可接受的。我可能无法干涉你们对哨兵的研制计划，但是只要我在这里一天，政府就不可能将大型攻击性武器安装到我的学校。”办公桌后的Charles礼节性地微笑了一下，“感谢您的拜访，我行动不那么方便，就不亲自送客了。”  
    一旁的Logan打开了办公室的门，来客将桌上的文件收回了公文包里，离开时只是生硬地对他点头致意。  
    第二天的学校异常安静，孩子们不安的眼神看向教室里的一张空座位。

    Erik远远地望见Jean坐在庭院的树下，搂着一个女孩儿的肩。他认出那是年幼的Kitty。  
    “……他们制造那些武器是为了对付我们吗？”  
    “不，那只是为了预防犯罪分子的袭击。”Jean吞咽了一下，“他们不会伤害你，教授也不会允许它们靠近学校的，不用害怕。你愿意回去上课吗？”  
    女孩点了点头，Jean牵起她的手。  
    视野跟随着红发女子的脚步移向大宅，直到两人消失在露台的栏杆下面。

    街上纷乱的人群在巨人脚下四散而逃，尖叫与哭泣声不绝于耳，打碎的橱窗一地狼藉。那是哨兵第一次伤害普通人类。人们终于开始怀疑他们亲手打造的怪兽，但他们不知道一切为时已晚。  
    Charles大概是感知到了Erik的情绪波动，他似乎在有意识地跳过那些血腥的灾像。模糊的画面飞速闪过，他能看出那是现代人类的社会秩序在大规模瓦解。

    他们正身处一处庙宇里，怒目而视的龙头门环与立柱上繁复的云纹都昭示着这是在中原的崇山峻岭之间。五彩的玻璃在光滑坚硬的地面上投下奇异的光。昏暗的烛光轻轻摇曳，幸存的变种人迅速做出了决定，    他们将把Logan的意识送回过去。

    光线一下子变暗了，视线仿佛被浓雾笼罩，只有一些片段偶尔闪过。 Erik意识到那是Kitty能力波动时Logan意识的闪回。

    他匆匆撇过另一个世界的自己，同样白发苍苍但全身覆盖着黑色的战甲，面色凝重地站在Charles身后。

 

……

    一切又被黑暗笼罩了，Erik花了些时间才认出到面前黑色的建筑轮廓属于泽维尔大宅。  
    温暖明亮的学校，X战警的研究基地，变种人最后的庇护所，同时也是一切开始的地方。  
    但这都是曾经了。

  
    深沉的夜色里，许许多多红色的小灯在楼顶塔尖不详地闪烁，成打的哨兵带着强光探照灯在空中盘旋，不时地照亮密布的监控感应与高压电网。许多房间灯火通明，却无法给这座建筑带来丝毫的生气 。  
    他震惊地看着这一切，然后毫无预警地——  
    砰！  
    火球仿佛以慢动作爆开，而下一秒灼热的气流混合着砖瓦碎屑就向他扑来——

 

  
    不，他正在浑浊的水中逐渐下沉，头顶的日光越来越远，越来越暗……

  
    所有人都离开了室内，只剩下Charles和虚弱的Kitty。  
    Erik努力想看清这一位Charles的脸。他五官的棱角更为坚毅，额角似有泛白的伤疤。  
    无比漫长的寂静等待之中，Erik只是久久地凝视着这张熟悉而又陌生的面庞。  
  
    然后那个时空的他回来了，只有一个人。

    他看着自己无力地倚靠着一根立柱，向Charles伸出手去。  
     _"After all those years wasted fighting with each other Charles…to have a precious few of them back."_  
    Charles稳稳地握住了他的手。  
    一秒，  
    两秒，  
    三秒。  
    被松开的手臂无力地垂下，颇为别扭地落在了身侧。

    不远处庞然大物的破折声在持续传来。  
    Charles垂下了头。有那么一会儿，他只是定定地看着地上万磁王失去生命的躯体。（Charles一定很少有机会从这个角度看他）  
    而再抬起头时，他的神情坦然而平静。  
    他安慰地拍了拍Kitty的肩，她一直在无声地哭泣。  
    “不用害怕，”他说，“这结束得会很迅速。再坚持一小会儿。”

    金属遇到高温开始伸展的喀吱作响，他为Charles筑起的最后一道屏障也开始瓦解，中央的材料首先开始变红，随即融化成橘黄的钢水，闪着亮光淌倒地上。  
    铁黑色的尖利肢端伸了进来。  
    Kitty短促地尖叫了一声。

  
    一只又一只浑身鳞片的庞然大物挤进了狭小的空间，白热的火焰喷薄而出。Charles本能地举起手臂挡在面前……

 

*

  
    磁控者一时分不清周遭炫目的白光是来自扑面而来的火焰还是什么别的东西，他选择紧紧闭上眼睛，直到耳边传来Charles吃吃的笑声。  
    “都结束了，Erik，你已经回来了。”  
    磁控者这才意识到自己正躺在熟悉的卧室里，一缕阳光恰好打在他脸上。Charles已经坐到了他旁边。  
    他眯着眼坐了起来，深吸一口气，打算说点什么掩饰自己过快的心率与呼吸。  
    “咳，挺难想象我能做出一番如此煽情的发言，还有，我看到你在那里也没能摆脱变秃的命运。”  
    “可能有些事情就是命中注定的。”

    他偏头看向窗外，明亮的日光映在小区内人工湖的冰面上，推着婴儿车的一家人正从小径上走过。他们的购物袋鼓鼓囊囊，他们都戴着五颜六色的毛线帽子。这只是又一个平常无奇的冬日。  
    他仍能感受到Charles温暖的目光停留在他身上。

-

    “你有什么安排吗，新年假期？”  
    “说得好像我们不是每天都在放假似的。”那一家人已经走过了拐角，现在他正盯着一棵落着雪的松树看。  
    “亲爱的，人们总要在平凡里找出些特别之处，好给生活增添乐趣。我想去老房子看看。”  
    Erik听到Charles在屋里走动，他回过头来。  
    “这又是你的什么把戏吗？”

    Charles正戴着一顶与刚刚那家人相同式样的五颜六色的坠着毛球的毛线帽子。  
    “当然不是，这是我众多收藏中的一件。”对方一本正经地回答。  
    “看上去傻透了。”  
    “必要的节日气氛，而且这样别人可认不出我了不是吗？”

  
    Erik最终妥协，Charles愉快地戴上了他的帽子准备出门。

*

    多年前教授将位于温切斯特的大宅开放为博物馆，向市民与游客介绍学校，x战警与变种人的历史。  
    “得在老房子面目全非之前给他想个去处，”Charles当时这这么说的，“历史的面目不该随意被新事物淹没。”  
    这是他童年并不温暖的家，青年时的秘密基地，学校师生的庇护所。现在这栋老房子只是静静地伫立在城郊，无言地诉说着变种人与人类共同经历的硝烟弥漫的过去。  
    四周开阔的平原在城市扩张的脚步前节节退让。幽幽的绿林不见了，前门的道路两边已经建起一座座商铺。不远处有个停车场，再往前是住宅区，还有个大型购物中心。

    夜行者将他们直接送到了大厅。  
    “欢迎再次搭乘，教授，万磁王。” Kurt冲着他们挤了挤眼睛，又化为了蓝色的烟雾。

    Erik瞟了一眼面前初代x战警的雕像。敏锐地发现基座上Charles的名字上有一个浅浅的唇印。  
    Charles循着他的目光看过去，不禁被逗笑了。  
    “行了Erik，我们又不是来学习知识的。”  
    他拽着Erik的衣袖，轻车熟路地拉着磁控者走上前方交叉的楼梯。

-

    Erik当然认得眼前的房门。这个不对外开放的房间存储了太多的私人记忆。  
    Charles满意地倒进了布艺沙发的靠垫里，Erik在他身边坐下。  
    他们一时都没有说话。  
    墙边的暖气片让室内保持着舒适的温度，而一旁的壁炉已经很久没有发挥原本的功能，清理干净的炉膛里放着电子木炭和装饰性的火苗。橘红色的光和摇曳的布条在静静舞动。  
    “真不敢相信离我们第一次在这里下棋已经半个多世纪了。”  
    “还有那些似乎永无止境的争吵。”  
    “噢，Erik，我们当时都太年轻了。”Charles稍微动了动，把头靠到Erik肩上。  
    Erik也侧过头，脸颊贴上了他头顶光滑的皮肤。他早就习惯了这个，有时甚至想象不出读心者有头发的样子。而现在他的思绪却飞回了那些古巴危机前的夜晚，Charles的头枕在他腿上闭目养神，他的手指漫不经心地在那些半长的栗色发丝里打卷儿。  
    “所以我们特地过来睡个午觉吗？”他瞅了一眼Charles。  
    倒不是说他不喜欢现在的状态。  
    “你有什么更好的提议吗？”  
    事实上是 _很_ 喜欢。  
    所以Erik也找了一个更舒服的姿势，在老电器轻微的嗡嗡声与Charles的呼吸声中逐渐合上了眼睛。

-

    他感到身边的人在动弹。  
    “天亮啦。”  
    读心者飞快地亲了一下他的额头。  
    “打算出去走走吗？”

  
    他们在庭院里的长凳上坐下时太阳已经快落山了，不远处低矮的篱笆上还闪烁着圣诞节留下的彩灯和绿植。  
    Erik望着这栋老房子，夕阳的余晖给它镀上了一层玫瑰色的光彩。朝阴的屋檐上还有薄薄的积雪未化，屋顶掠过几只过冬的鸟儿。天边从浅紫色，蓝色到粉红，橘黄的云见证着那颗全天最为耀眼的星星逐渐收敛光辉，直到成为一个温和的圆面，静静挂在天边。  
    美丽而祥和的气氛中，Erik突然想起了他在Charles记忆中看到的画面。

  _[致命的重兵把守，恶魔眼睛般的一盏盏红灯。]_

    “我们不可能成为这个世界永远的守护者，Erik，但你得给后来的人一些信心。”  
    Charles一只手搭在了他的肩上，Erik暗暗怀疑他是不是又用了能力。  
    “但人身上一直具有一种自毁倾向。”他长出了一口气，“在战争时期疯狂，和平年代骚动，总是轻易被恐惧与仇恨攫取。伤疤尚未愈合，与之相关的惨痛记忆却传不到下一代的大脑里。总有一天另一个疯子会在欢呼声中冉冉升起，无数人在毁灭的前夜喜极而泣。”  
    “我们不可能完全消灭战争，但是我们能够尽可能避免最糟的情况。只要热爱和平的人们还保持警醒，坚守阵地，它便不会有可乘之机。”Charles坚定而使人安心的眼神在哪个世界都不会改变。只是配合今天那件特别的装束…Erik感到自己凝重的神情下有古怪的笑意在冒泡。  
    “好了，现在可是新年前夜，你紧绷的神经值得一点假期。我现在都有点后悔给你看了那些记忆了。”  
    “至少我们在这里的工作证明了他们没有白白牺牲。还有，我改主意了，还好我们没有死在早年那些战役里，否则我们都无从得知自己错过了多么美好的未来。  
    他伸手揽过Charles，与他交换了一个印在唇角的亲吻。

 

Fin.

  
*《行为与大脑科学》(Behavioral and Brain Sciences）心理学学术期刊

 

 

彩蛋：  
“说真的，我能用能力和你飞回家里，那顶 _深得你心_ 的帽子也需要更多注意不是吗？”  
“Erik，你该注意到我的年纪显然已经不适合这种惊险刺激的活动。”

妥协方案是两人叫Uber回家。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 两个可爱的老头的故事。
> 
> 关于Erik看到的大宅与爆炸场景，  
> 前者是Logan在前期侦查是目睹的场景，后者可以理解为他曾有过的幻象。（两条时间线上的学院外景重叠是我在DoFP中最为触动的镜头，所以尽管有些小bug我还是坚持用上了。）
> 
> 这篇文基于WAB的世界观之上，（私设包括Charles的腿最终被Hank治好了，被刺杀的不是Trask而是总统...)  
> 【↑我正在着手的一个原作向短篇集，在sy发过一点】  
> 构思从去年年底就开始了，正文大部分写于1.3-6日
> 
>  
> 
> 结尾Erik的话其实带有很多我的个人色彩，而Charles的回复，则是我自己也试图去相信的。
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
